Sebastian Michaelis
"I'm simply one ''hell of a butler." -Sebastian Michaelis'' Sebastian Michaelis is a demon, and a servant of the Kingsley household. He is contracted to Lelouch vi Britannia, and thus, acts as his faithful servant, performing daily routines and acts that are required of his profession, catering to his lord's every whim. Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Lelouch vi Britannia, known to the world as Julius Kingsley, and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Kingsley house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Julius' at night. The manner in which he responds to Julius' demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Julius's orders, such as when he kicks Grell's face because it is the thing Grell most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in anyone. However, despite this, he is absolutely fascinated with Lelouch, having been willing to sacrifice his own life to create a world where his sister could be happy, despite her wishes to simply be with her older brother. However, Sebastian had also learned of his master's overwhelming hatred, and found him to be a contradiction he had never seen before. How could someone bear such anger, yet wipe it all away for the sake of one crippled little girl? To Sebastian, Lelouch was an individual he had never seen before, someone that had interested greatly, enough to the point where he forged a contract with Lelouch. His interest in him only grew when he stated that he would give his soul to Sebastian once he ensures that the peace he desires for his sister is stable, and even outright tells him that, until the day their contract is completed, or until Lelouch dies, Sebastian Michaelis will forever remain his servant. This is enough to greatly please Sebastian, often comparing his new master to his former one, Ciel Phantomhive, remarking that they would have gotten along very well had they met, right to the point where they would be likely to help one another achive their goals. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic." He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter. He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German) and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers. He greatly favors cats, and much to his joy, is allowed to keep at least two or three cats at the househould. Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued by how seemingly insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Kingsley crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Kingsley crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Lelouch vi Britannia on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.[2] Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings. History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats. Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago. He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time. He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior. Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is. A couple hundred years ago, Sebastian was summoned by a child named Ciel Phantomhive, who's parents had been robbed from him and betrayed by someone close to them, and was later sold off to a cult. Ciel grew remorseful, spiteful, and briddled with hatred against those that wronged him. This hate was what somehow allowed him to enter into a contract with Sebastian, who served as his butler. While Sebastian does not speak much of his past, he tells that, much like Lelouch, Ciel told him that he would remain as his faithful servant until he devoured his soul. When asked if he was able to devour Ciel, Sebastian responses that he had been cheated out of what belonged to him because of a brat and his servant, but stated that he actually enjoyed his life as a butler, even to a demon such as himself. Sebastian later reappeared before Lelouch after the Zero Requiem came to an end. When Lelouch asked if he was Death, the demon laughs and tells him that he actually detests Grim Reapers, and is much more interested in him. Sebastian explains that he had been observing the world out of boredom, hoping to find something that could provide him with interest, and perhaps even some enjoyment. However, he later tells Lelouch that he had gotten more than what he had bargained for when he saw Lelouch's life, from beginning to end. Sebastian asked him just what sort of human Lelouch was, for to him, humans were selfish by nature, dragging others down to achieve their goal, but was stunned to see Lelouch's motivation and desire. It had shocked him beyond comprehension, and was curious to learn more about Lelouch. The demon tells him that he would express sadness if he were to lose someone of great interest, and offers up a deal: he would revive Lelouch, but would be unable to interact with anyone he knew, and in exchange, Sebastian would serve as his butler. It was this deal that gave Lelouch a new resolve: to maintain the peace he died to create, and protect his loved ones. To this end, he had Sebastian craft a new identity for him, later serving as the modern "Phantomhive", even likening it to Ciel's home, right down to the last detail. As Lelouch begins his new life as Julius Kingsley, the Empress' faithful Guard Dog, Sebastian exclaims that he feels as if he was back in the service of his old master, mentioning that, had they met, Lelouch and Ciel would have been very good friends. Quotes "A servant? I beg your pardon, but I am a butler above everything else, and not a moment sooner." "What a peculiar creature you are, Lelouch vi Britannia... Tell me everything, how you came to be such a contradiction, to how you would forfeit everything you built, all for the sake of one crippled little girl... I wish to learn it all." "As you can see, I am simply one hell of a butler." "Ah, how marvelous... It feels as if I am with my former master. I can't help but think that, had you two met, you and Ciel would have been very good friends." "Humans are such interesting creatures, no matter how you look at it. And none is more interesting than my master. After all, he is the one human I shall never relinquish my hold on." "Well, this is a surprise... At least, that is what I would normally say, but considering that this is you we're talking about, I will refrain from speaking any further." "I don't particularly have an interest in humans... all except for ''him."'' Quotes About Sebastian "If he couldn't follow a single one of my orders, then what kind of a butler would he be?" -Julius Kingsley "Bassy is just one hell of a butler is all, nothing more! Though, I have to admit... his new master is certainly more entertaining than that little brat from before!" -Grell Suthcleaff "I have no idea who is more dangerous, Sebastian or Lelouch... and personally, I don't want to find out." -Kallen Kouzuki "When it comes down to it, the fact that they are together is actually a match made in both heaven and hell. After all, who better than a demon king to obtain a demon as a servant?" -Cornelia li Britannia "I shall entrust my brother's safety to you, Sir Michaelis... However, I beg of you... Please, don't take his soul..." -Nunnally vi Britannia "A butler my ass! He's a goddamn monster!" -Shinichiro Tamaki Trivia *When Sebastian appeared before Lelouch, he took on the appearance of a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers. *In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. So Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. *Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment." *Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell.[267] *The word Sebastian uses is “gyoi” (御意) = “as you wish” / “very well”. The kanji literally mean “your (honorable) will/pleasure”. (Credit goes to Grimm-san from Words Across the Ocean for this trivia).